WWF: A Cloud Of Hope
by ClapOfThunder
Summary: **Custom Wrestlers, Storylines & Angles Used** What happens when a "New Guy" enters the WWF? All hell breaks loose. Join the times of the Cloud Storm era, as he battles his way up the ladder of success to come face to face with the champion, where the cla


DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the WWF characters, and I don't own the WWF, so anyone noticed from there is probably from there. The two custom wrestlers used in this chapter, Cloud Storm and SeVen, are mine, I made them, SeVen was made by the inspiration of the E-Fed I'm in, the HWF, and one of it's past PPV's. I'm not posting the link, as that would be like E-Fed spamming, and I don't want us to be lowered to those standards, if you want the link, email me at **CloudStorm6000@aol.com**, and if you would like your own custom wrestler added into my fic, you may email me the wrestler's info and name, and what you'd like for them to do. I'll carry it from there as to if they get in or not, if they're not in right away, relax and don't start flaming me, you may have either been rejected or I'm waiting for a more appropriate time for them to come in. Besides, chances are you will get in, unless the wrestler information and idea is like, REALLY sucky. If you think it is, don't send it, plain and simple. Now please, enjoy the fic, and R&R.

****

WWF: A Cloud Of Hope

__

By Cloud Storm

****

Chapter One: The Entrance

__

It was 8:00 on a warm August Thursday, "Smackdown!" had hit the airwaves, and was already proving to be quite a show, as RVD squared off with Jeff Hardy. Recently, the WWF Board Of Directors had re-combined the two shows, giving both Vince and Flair 50% power of the shows, but not the wrestlers. They elected a new Commissioner to handle that, one that couldn't be fired by neither Flair nor Vince, but by only the Board Of Directors. They said they'd reveal the Commissioner tonight, so everyone was waiting for the announcement. As for me? I'm the new guy, I don't really mind what happens, so long as I can wrestle the way I want to. My name is Cloud Storm, I'm 6'2", 236 pounds, and 22 years old. I've had a very rough life, hell, very isn't even enough to describe it, but I won't go into detail about it right now, as it'd take way too long. I was told that I'd be the secret opponent against a wrestler that just got here a few months ago known as SeVen, who was the master of a very complicated finishing move he made, known as the "SeVen Sins", which involved him lifting you up into a suplex, but instead of hitting a suplex, turning you and dropping you back first between his leg's in a modified sit-out powerbomb. From what I've heard, it hurts like hell, they told me to wing the confrontation, but that I was to stick with the angle that him and I were old enemies from the streets of Houston, the place where I grew until I was 18. Yes, I lived on the streets, and in real life to, not like these storylines they give to people like Tazz. I guess it's time to get ready now, let's see how big we can get this feud to get….

"You ready?" a voice called out to me, I turned to see the very man who hired me into the federation, Ric Flair, standing in front of me. I smirked and nodded, "Hell yeah." I said, causing Flair to smirk back. "SeVen ain't no pushover ya' know Storm." He chuckled, slightly amazed by my courage to do this. My smirk could only grow larger, as I said "Neither am I." Flair chuckled again and nodded, before leaving me to finish gearing up. Once I finished I looked at myself in the mirror, my ring gear was pretty simple, navy blue loose leather pants with silver stripes running down the legs, black combat boots, black wrist bands covering my wrists, a electric blue and black trenchcoat, and a pair of silver rimmed sunglasses covering my blue eyes. My black hair was slightly spiked, and I wore no shirt, showing off my muscles, which, in reality, were fairly large for someone of 22. I'd seen SeVen on the monitors before, the man was huge, although he was only an inch taller then me, he was even the one who stopped Brock Lesner's winning streak, both men had fought it out for over 30 minutes, in a show stopper match, which ended with SeVen actually pressing Lesner down onto the ropes, lifting him up with one arm, and hitting him with the "SeVen Sins", completely decimating Brock, Paul, and Paul's ego.

SeVen was about to have an interview, right before the match, and the crowd obviously didn't know, or otherwise they would've booed him before he could even come out, cause no matter how many heels SeVen destroyed, he hated the fans in character, and treated them that way, which, of course, made them, well, hate him back.

"Coming to the ring at this time, weighing in at 296 pounds, and hailing from Ontario Canada, he is the WWF, Intercontinental Champion, SeVen!" Lillian Garcia announced from inside the ring, and almost instantly, 'Sinner' By Drowning Pool hit the speakers, sending the crowd into a fit of boos, the arena lights were pulsing black and purple, as SeVen stepped onto the rampway, the Intercontinental Title strapped around his waist. He walked down to the ring, a scowl on his face, and climbed onto the apron, staring out at the booing crowd. He then limbed into the ring and walked to Lillian, snatching the mic from her and motioning for the lights and music to stop. Slowly the music faded out and the lights faded in. 

"There's my cue" I thought, and began to walk to the entrance area, waiting for the next cue, the one that would signal for me to come out. "As I stand here in the Caesar's Palace of Las Vegas Nevada…" The crowd interrupted SeVen with a massive amount of cheers for their hometown name and arena. "As I was saying…" he continued through clinched teeth, "I can't help but think who in the hell would want to live in this town, let alone this state." That comment must've hit home fast for these people, cause almost instantly they began to shower, no, DROWN him with boos, but all he did was smirk. "I mean hell, there's more shit bags in Nevada then anywhere else in the world. But I didn't come out here to speak the truth about you son of bitches, I came out here to have my next victory against a mystery opponent, and then kick back and relax in the back after the win. So come on out you unlucky bastard, and meet your murderer." He smirked. 

"That's my cue" I thought once more, and I waited for my music. "Praise" By Sevendust, my theme, which oddly is by a band who has Seven in their name like my opponent, hit the PA System. SeVen looked confused at the entrance way, but when I stepped out, he froze, just as planned. The frozen form of SeVen clicked into the fans minds, and they instantly roared with cheers, as I smirked and began to stride to the ring, before sliding in and standing, greeted by SeVen by him getting right in my face. We both glared at each other, me glaring through a pair of silver rimmed sunglasses, slowly I took my sunglasses off, before tossing them aside and into the crowd. They continued to cheer, apparently liking the fact that I actually put a form of fear, or atleast shock, through SeVen. Out of no where SeVen swung a punch at me, but I caught it with my hand quickly, much to the delight of the crowd.

SeVen looked surprised, but he swung again, and I caught that one with my left hand, before jumping into the air and dropkicking him in the chest, letting go of his hands and letting him stumble back. I stood and ducked an on coming clothesline, before swinging my foot back and connecting with a superkick straight to his chin. SeVen dropped, and I ran to the ropes, re bounding off of them and hitting him with a Stone Cold version of an elbow drop. He sat up from the impact, and tried to stand, but I was right back on him again, kicking him in the back and then again, but I made a mistake by trying a third time, and he rolled away, before swinging around and tripping me. I hit the mat, but managed to get back up, only to be greeted with a stiff right hand from SeVen, the blow caught me off guard, and caused me to stumble back, but I was able to grit my teeth and fight back, swinging back with one of my own, the impact made SeVen stumble as well, and the crowd absolutely went NUTS.

I once thought of the Rock as the only person able to get this kind of cheering, but hell, maybe I was wrong, and I'm just a new guy to! I swung another punch at SeVen, landing the blow, before swinging another, and another. Pretty soon I had backed him into a turnbuckle, and I grabbed his arm, pressing him against the turnbuckle before backing away quickly, hanging onto his arm and irish whipping him into the opposite turnbuckle HARD. He hit it back first, but managed to shake it off and come back at me, but I leapfrogged over him and turned, grabbing his head from behind and dropping him in an inverted neckbreaker. He hit the mat and rolled to his knees, trying to shake off the blow, as I stood, I heard the crow beginning to boo, so I turned to the entranceway to see if some heel was coming out to help SeVen, I almost turned pale at what I saw.

Because walking down the ramp were the three members of the nWo, Kevin Nash, Scott Hall and X-Pac. Then I remembered, it had been rumored that SeVen and the nWo were a team, I was about to be the victim to those rumors I found out. Suddenly I felt a hand grip me from behind, locking me in a sleeper hold, I gasped in surprise, and began to struggle, instantly the nWo entered the ring, X-Pac laid some kicks in on my side, Nash pounded his right hand into my stomach, and Hall flicked his toothpick in my eye, before joining Nash in the punching frenzy. The boos were deafening, but I wouldn't have noticed, as I was slowly fading from reality, but as soon as the boos had gotten louder, they turned to cheers, and through blurred vision I saw a flash of red and yellow, and SeVen lost grip on the sleeper hold on me, I dropped, and shook my head, trying to get the cobwebs cleared.

When I looked up, I saw something unbelievable, Triple H and Hulk Hogan were taking on all four men by themselves! Hunter took Nash and Hall on, whilst Hogan took SeVen and X-Pac on. I smirked and struggled up, not wanting to be left out of the fun, I grabbed SeVen away from Hogan, and began pounding away on him. The war was on, and the ref was completely and utterly confused, the match had already ended via disqualification, giving me the win, no biggie really, considering that's all most anyone has ever been able to do if they wanted to beat SeVen. But now I was here, and everything was going to change.

I looked to my right quickly, seeing Hall cracking heads with Nash thanks to Hunter, and then to my left, I saw Hogan hitting X-Pac with a big boot, so I followed Hogan's suit, and set SeVen up for my finisher. I kicked SeVen in the gut, doubling him over, and tucked his head under my arm. Looking out to the cheering crowd, I smirked, and hooked his leg, before yelling and dropping back violently, performing my finisher, a version of a Fisherman DDT, which I called, "The Clap Of Thunder". The impact took it's toll on us both, but since SeVen hit his head, I think it hit him harder. I shook my head and slowly stood, turning to see X-Pac knocked out on the mat, Nash battling Hogan and Hall battling Hunter. Hunter had the advantage over Hall, and Hogan and Nash were going pretty even.

I turned and grabbed SeVen, lifting him up, but apparently my Clap of Thunder didn't do as much damage as I thought, as SeVen caught me with a right hand to the gut. I gasped and stumbled back, and SeVen was right on me, kicking me in the gut and pulling me into a suplex position. I panicked, I was about to get the "SeVen Sins"! He lifted me up and into the air, and I kicked my legs violently, finally he lost his balance and I was able to slide out of the move and down behind him, by the time he had turned him around, I had already backed up and ran at him, so he had no time to react when I launched myself at him and nailed him with a dropkick. He fell through the middle ropes, and was quickly joined by the nWo, who were tossed out by Hogan and Hunter. The two looked over at me and smirked, so I returned the favor and smirked right back, before turning to the four men stumbling up the ramp and pointing at them, doing the cut throat sign and then smirking even more. All of them scowled as they disappeared to the back, and the show then went on a commercial break, as the camera's turned off and the cameraman left for a very quick break. We still had a crowd though, no time to go acting like there's nothing to do now….

I stepped through the ropes and walked up the ramp, before turning back to the ring and nodding to Hunter and Hogan, Hogan gave me a thumbs up and Hunter just nodded back, before stepping through the ropes himself and walking up the ramp. Hogan soon followed after, and finally, the ring was left empty for the time being.

__

Next Chapter: Through The Smoke I Walk


End file.
